Jack's Pony aftermath
by UniqueBlue
Summary: After the pony incident, Jack doesn't want to come out of his room now. The guardians are worried about him. Bunny gets an idea on how to get Jack to come out by telling them THEIR embarrassing secrets!
1. Chapter 1

2 Weeks after the Pony incidents, Pitch has been feeling good about his revenge on Jack. Jack, however, never came out of his room. All the guardians were worried about Jack.

"Aww Come on Mate, you've been there for two weeks now! Come out please!" Yelled Bunnymund.

"NO!" Jack yelled back.

"Jack! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! We all have embarrassing secrets" Said Tooth.

Jack peeked out of his door, which was opened a little bit.

"OH REALLY TOOTH?! TELL ME! WHAT'S MORE EMBARRASSING THAN HAVING SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU PLAYING WITH PONY DOLLS! WHAAAAAT!" Jack yelled exaggeratingly.

Tooth and Bunny looked at each other for second then looked at Jack.

"Um Well" They both said.

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU! THERE IS NOTHING MORE EMBARRASSING THAN WHAT HAPPEN TO ME! NO IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME! I GOING BACK INTO MY ROOM AND NEVER EVER EVER COMING OUT!" He yelled, slamming the door loud.

Bunny sighed in frustration.

"Now what? He doesn't want to come out of his room" said Bunny.

"Maybe we can just show him that everyone have embarrassing secrets, even we might have some"

"Me ? Nonsense! I Don't have an embarrassing secret!"

"Oh but I Think You, North and Sandy do"

"Hey! What about you ?"

Tooth blushed.

"Oh! Um! Hehe! Yeah, sorta"

Bunny rolled his eyes.

A light bulb appeared above Bunny's head as he thought of an idea of how to get Jack to get over his incident with Him and the ponies.

"Come on! Let's go get the other guardians! I Have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update this, I was so busy with other fanfics that I barely had time to update this one. Enjoy :) **

Jack was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth trying to forget what he did and what had happen to him with the pony dolls.

"Why ?" He said to himself.

"Why did I Go to Pitch's lair ? Why did I have to go and tell everyone including the fan base about his obsession for ponies just for Pitch to get revenge on me and find me playing with ponies and post on the internet for others including fan base and especially fan girls to see ?! WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYYY?!" He yelled to the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey frostbite! Open the door" Commanded Bunny.

"WHY SHOULD I ?! SO YOU COULD ALL MAKE FUN OF ME AND CALL ME PONY LOVER JACK ?! HUH?! IT THAT IT ?!" He yelled back, sobbing.

"What ?! No We would never make fun of you Jack" said North.

"but I Would" added Bunny.

"HUH?!" said Jack dumbfounded.

Tooth punched Bunny in the arm.

"Ouch! What the heck Tooth?" he cried.

"Bunny, it's not the time to joke, Jack is really embarrassed" Said Tooth.

"Jack please! Open this door so we can talk you!" Said North.

"About what ?!" he asked.

North looked back at the three guardians then to the door.

"because we have embarrassing secret that are probably a lot more worse than yours"

Jack popped up from the covers and walked to the door to open it.

"Really ? You guys ?"

They all nodded, blushing.

A smile appeared on Jack's face, he giggled.

"Oh I Have to hear this" he said while smirking.

He let the guardians in and he sat on the bed to hear their secrets.

**And THAT IS THE END! LOL Just kidding XD anyways If you have any ideas on what the guardians embarrassing secrets should be, just tell me or message me! I'll give you credit, I'm not joking! I will :D ok I have a couple that are funny but I'm not telling what they are, sorry XD anyways, I Hope you liked this chapter, Goodnight ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I Hope you really like this chapter. I Hope it really has a "ring" to the story ) Now "dougie" in! lol Enjoy XD**

The five guardians sat in a circle, looking at who's going to start first. Unexpectedly, North was the one to speak up.

"I Guess, I will be the one to start" North volunteered shyly.

The four guardians looked at North with creepy smirks on their faces and leaned over to hear his embarrassing secret. North took deep breaths, exhaling in and out once.

"Okay, hear goes. I Was doing something I Shouldn't be doing and elves and Yetis caught me then laughed at me, record it and try to put on internet" He explained.

The four guardians looked at each other.

"What did you do ?" asked Jack.

"Yeah North! What did you do ? We're DYING to know!" Said Tooth eagerly.

North's face started to turn red.

"I-I…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Yelled the four guardians.

"I… I… THEY LAUGH AT ME BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO DO OLD DANCE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
They all fell back due to North's yelling.

"What old dance, mate ? What are you talking about ?" Bunny asked, rubbing his head.

"You know that old dance from 2009, what's it called ? The Dougie! That's right! THE DOUGIE! and that other dance that was popular, what was that called ? it had something to with getting married and girl tells man to put ring on it"

Tooth, Bunny and Sandy didn't know what he was talking about but Jack did.

"Oh! You mean the Single Ladies by Beyonce ? Yeah it was that one!" said Jack laughing.

The three guardians were really confused now.

"Aw come how come you're not laughing" Jack asked the guardians.

"Cuz we don't know what the dances look like" said Bunny.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do I Have to get the computer and show you ?"

The three guardians nodded quickly, snickering.

_"Oh God!"_ North thought while covering his face.

Jack typed in the youtube search bar the two dances, first it was the dougie. after they finished watching that, they watched the Single Ladies dance from Beyonce. After they finished watching the videos, They all laughed at North. North's face turned bright red.

"Wow I Didn't know you were into modern dancing, mate" teased Bunny.

" I Was curious that all!" claimed North.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" said Tooth while still giggling a little.

"Alright! Alright! I'm done laughing. I Think." Said Jack still giggling.

North rushed up to Jack angerily.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN! TO ANYONE! I MEAN IT JACK!" Yelled North angrily pointing his finger to Jack.

Jack grimaced.

"Okay! Okay! I Won't!" He said intimidated.

"Now who's next ?" asked Tooth rubbing her hand evilly.

**LMAOOOOO Wow Looks like North won't ever try to dance any dance ever again now will he ? XD Nope! I Thought so XD Anyways I Hope you liked this funny chapter XD More will be coming up soon! And I'm not telling who the next victim is ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It was hard for me think of an embarrassing for Tooth but Somehow this secret came out of the blue lol I Swear you won't least expect this LOL XD this is a JackXTooth moment in this chapter lol ^_^ Enjoy! :3**

"Now who's next" Tooth rubbed her hands together deviously while smiling evilly.

Jack got a little creeped out.

"Tooth, Don't do that, it's creepy"

She stopped and she smiled, getting carried away.

"Oh, Sorry" she giggled.

"OKAY! So who's next fess up?" Said Jack, looking at the big four.

Jack looked at Sandy. Sandy jumped a little.

"What about you Sandy ?" the winter spirit asked.

Sandy crossed his arms and shook his head. suddenly, A Loud Fart came out Sandy's behind along with dust coming out. Sandy grimaced in embarrassment, blushing.

"Oi! Sandy! Say excuse me!" Bunny waved his paw trying to fan away the smell. They all held their nose, fanning themselves.

Jack giggled.

"Well Sandy, looks like your embarrassing moment just happened" he teased.

Sandy blushed.

"Anyways, Anyone else wanna spill ?" Jack smirked mischievously.

He looked at Tooth, still smirking. Tooth looked down shyly.

"What about you Tooth ?"

"ME?! Um Well"

"Come on Tooth, you must have something to confess" Jack teased.

She blushed a little.

"I... I..."

"Come on! Come on! Watcha Do ? Watcha Do ?" He jumped up and down childishly excited.

"I..."

Jack was getting impatient. He moved closely to Tooth, smirking and concerned to hear her secret.

"I ?" He repeated her.

"I had a crush on..." Tooth hesitated to say who it was.

Jack and the other three guardians got wide eyed.

" CRUSH ON WHO! WHO ? WHO ?" Jack asked excitedly yet concerned.

Tooth blushed a little.

"I... I HAD A CRUSH ON THE LEPRECHAUN!" She yelled from the top of her lungs.

Jack was the first one gape at her confession, which left him a little bit jealous inside but he didn't show it.

The other guardians laughed their butt off and teased her a little, But Jack didn't find it funny, NOT one bit.

"What?! I Blame the accent!... _and that charm_... and those _devilishly good looks._" Tooth flew her hand over her mouth, blushing bright red.

Jack raised an eyebrow then it turned to furrowed eyebrows in envy. He crossed his arms not saying anything about it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I Know they say beauty is in the eye of the beholda' but YIKES!" Bunny Teased.

Tooth covered her face, still blushing hard.

"Really Tooth ?" Jack finally spoke up. The guardians stopped laughing and looked at Jack.

"REALLY? OUT OF ALL THE GUYS IN THIS WORLD IT'S GOTTA BE THAT LITTLE GREEN GREEDY, MUSHROOM LOVING, WHATCHAMACALLIT ?!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath.

Everyone stood there looking at him. Jack blushed.

The three guardians except Tooth laughed.

"Haha! Jack, I Know you ya ain't jealous of a Leprechaun!" teased Bunny.

"WHAT! me ?! Jealous?! Haha! As if!" scoffed Jack.

Tooth smiled a little at Jack, and blushed.

**HAHA! I Told you that was unexpected XD that just goes to show that Jack really cares about Tooth lol Isn't that just cute ? 3 lol XD Bunny is next and his secret will be even worst than Tooth's! LMAO I'M SERIOUS! XD IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE GUARDIAN'S SECRETS COMBINED! LOL XD I'll update soon! Later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SO Sorry I Haven't update this chapter lately, I've been EXTRA busy with my other stories. So anyways, this is the LAST Chapter to this story and Bunny is next but his secret is just more embarrassing than the other's secrets! Trust me! I Tried my best, enjoy! :D**

After four of the guardians secrets were revealed, it was now Bunnymund's turn! But refused to admit.

"Alright cottontail, it's your turn" Said Jack smirking.

Bunny crossed his arms.

"What ? I ain't got nothin' no secret to hide!" He snorted.

Jack chuckled a little.

"Ah come on Bunny! Don't be embarrassed! We won't laugh"

"Yeah You will!"

"Yeah you're right, We will" Jack teased.

"I'm not telling any secret of mine and there is nothing you all can do to make me tell it! I'm leaving!"

Bunny made a hole in the ground to go back to his headquarters but two words stopped him from doing so. Tooth flew up to Bunny with an innocent smile.

"Oh Bunny" she called.

Bunny turned to Tooth.

"What is it Tooth?!"

"If you stay and tell your little secret, we'll give you Carrot Cake" she said sweetly.

Bunny's eyes widened at those two words.

"D-did you say carrot cake ? I Guess I could stay for a while" Bunny smiled a little.

"Atta Boy Cottontail!" Jack smirked.

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"_Oh this torture! TORTURE! But It's for the carrot cake_" he thought.

He exhaled in and out.

"Ok, So here's what embarrassing thing that ever happened to me"

The guardians widely smiled but Jack smiled the widest.

"Oh this is gonna be good" Jack thought.

"It was at Leprechaun's St. Patrick's day party and I Was taking a little break from the job, I Had nothin' to do so I Thought Hey maybe It won't hurt if I Should go there for a little while, What could happen ? But Oh Boy was I wrong! I Stayed there too long and… well….."

Bunny hesitated at that moment but the Guardians especially Jack was eager for Bunny to say what happened.

"Well ? What happened cottontail ?"

"I GOT DRUNK OKAY?! I GOT DRUNK!" Bunny spat.

The guardians jumped when Bunny screamed on the top of his lungs, including Jack.

"Haha! You got drunk as a skunk ?! Okay So ? Everyone gets drunk when they're at a party. Why ? did you do or say something that was completely not something you would say ? " Jack smirked concerned.

Bunny furrowed this eyebrow irritably.

"Yeah I… might of Said something that none of you or me would ever ever EVER hear me say, not even in A BILLION YEARS!"

Jack got closer to Bunny smiling widely, creeping Bunny out but at the same time annoyed.

"Come on Cottontail! what did you say ? come on! come on! tell us! tell us! Please Please Please Please Please Pleeeeeease?!" Jack begged, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I ACCIDENTLY SAID THAT I THINK THAT PITCH'S EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL AND THAT HE'S VERY TALL DARK AND HANDSOME! OKAY ?! I WAS DRUNK, NOW WHERE IS THAT BLOODY CARROT CAKE!"

The guardians just stood there staring at Bunny, eyes widened in shock but Bunny didn't care, he just wanted carrot cake.

"COME ON! SPILL IT! WHERE'S THE CARROT CAKE?"

"Um Cottontail ?" said Jack. Still shocked.

"WHAT IS IT FROST?! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!"

"There hehe was never was no…. carrot cake, I Sorta made it up so I Could make you admit your little secret hehe" Jack rubbed that back of his neck, blushing a little.

"WHAT!? YOU…. YOU WHAT?!" Bunny grabbed Jack by his hoodie and gritted his teeth angrily and heartbroken a little.

Jack smiled nervously and broke away from Bunny's grip.

"HAHA! You heard me! I Made the whole thing up so you… HAHA! You really think Pitch is attractive ?!"

"NO! THAT WAS JUST ME DRUNK!"

"But how do we know you don't, I don't know, REALLY MEANT IT!?" Teased Jack.

Bunny's pressure began to rise, He whipped out his two boomerangs.

"THAT'S IT FROST! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Yelled Bunny.

"uh oh!" said Jack, wide eyed.

"UH OH IS RIGHT FROST!"

Jack ran off for his life while Bunny was trying to throw his boomerang at him, leaving North, Tooth and Sandy standing there still in shock of what of they just heard from Bunny.

**HAHA! I Told you guys Bunny's secret was worse XD **

**Bunny: hey shut up!**

**Me: you shut up! It's not my fault that you're attracted to Pitch! LOL xP**

**Bunny: WHAT ?! Why you little!**

**Me: UH OH! So guys I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY! THANKS FOR READING AND I HAVE TO RUN BEFORE BUNNY KNOCKS ME OUT WITH HIS BOOMERANG! BYE! * waves at the readers and runs away***


End file.
